Ancillary Narrative 3
THE SCIENTISTS Now these guys, are from a long-lost civilization (secretely Old Earth), their true race has died long, long ago, and they travel on a self-sustaining ship which has housed them for the past 300 years. What the scientists don’t realize is that they are merely clones of each past traveler with the purpose of collecting as much new information as they can to build up a galactic database, so they can begin to find a new suitable home planet, all the while, learning about their new neighborhood. The ship itself is controlled by an incredibly intelligent AI which may or may not be hiding the true secret of its intent, seeing as the scientists aren’t aware they are clones and don’t know they are the last surviving members of their kind, so to speak. The Ship itself will be comprised of a quantity of rooms, listed below... Main Room: ''This will act as a living room full of knick knacks that are personal to each scientist to make them feel more at home. ''Dining Area: ''The main cafeteria where, due to the ships incredibly powerful AI, can create a multitude of different flavored meals based off of their memories and some, also, via their discoveries. ''Engine Room: ''The heat of the ship that keeps everything afloat, the AI handles pretty much 90% of the everything needed to tend the ship and occasionally calls upon the scientists for some physical work from time to time. ''Hydroponics: ''Where plant life is collected, not only to provide oxygen but to also help provide food for the crew. ''Main AI Core: ''The most protected part of the Ship, it keeps everything running and everyone in check and powers their navigational systems and stores all information collected. ''Shuttle Room: In case of a situation, where The Scientists need to leave or evacuate for any situation, or to have an old friend shipped off to the afterlife. VR Room: Scientists escape from their seemingly dim reality with a fully interactive VR world full of any entertainment pleasure imaginable. Dorms: ''Where the Scientists sleep and spend, possibly, the most self-existential part of their lives. ''Library: ''Where all the information from their travels is collected, from their home planet and their culture to what they discover in the galaxy and there on, in. ''Product: This will be a combination of “Blog Posts” and Music via “Mixtape”. The Blog Posts will follow the life of an Adult Scientist with considerable time on the ship with his fellow crew members. He will talk about how life is like living on a ship with 9 other Scientists. Story: The story begins with our main character, Rodriguez, in which he is the youngest Scientist to be on the ship. He has twins on the way from his ex-wife. His sister is on another expedition similar to his into other reaches of the Galaxy. It starts by him waking up in a pod and being introduced to the crew, they have him enter The Library where he begins to have all the information “downloaded” into his mind. Humans at this point have evolved to where technology is now integrated into their bodies at a certain age, so they can begin to interact with technology in way never thought possible. They can never forget, they think faster, more logically and record everything they see through optics and in turn, can be hacked. Months pass while Rodriguez has been on the vessel with his comrades. They have formed friendships, love interests and rivals. They have discovered several planets, parts of Hyperion, new stars and new lifeforms. While they are prohibited to interact with anything, the uninterrupted collection of their information will be sent back to Earth to help advance the Human Population. Halfway through the journey, the discovery of The Celestials drives Rodriguez to want to return to Earth to be his family. He begins to want to sabotage the ship to do just that. He is the Anti-Hero. In doing so, chaos between him and the other scientists breaks out and casualties appear. To the point where he is the last one standing, with catastrophic injuries. He ends up discovering an undisclosed part of the ship which contains a Cloning Unit. He discovers that the AI that has been running the ship has been making clones of the 10 Scientists for 300 years and that all the information sent back to Earth has been sent back to New Earth, his old life, or more so, the memories of the person he was cloned from come from a planet and a life that no longer exist. The AI discloses the last of the details to him before killing him. The AI cleans up the mess caused by the scientists, repairs the ship of any damages caused and makes it seem as if nothing happened. 10 new clones are freshly made with the memories of the old and they begin to wake up the next day, as if they’ve been on the ship for years now, unbeknownst to them that the Ship controls their fate for the sake of humanity and it’s thirst for the knowledge that Hyperion Holds. Diary Entries: - A huge discovery is made of the black hole that has been swallowing up The Milky Way Galaxy for such a long time now has been sped up and seems to have gotten bigger and swallowed more of The Milky Way than expected. The Scientists worry for their home but are assured humanity has prepared for this incident and ready to move on. - Bootes Void is getting larger and larger with new discoveries, this wouldn’t be much of a problem if Hyperion weren’t so close to The Void. Discoveries and Voyages must be made to see what is going on with that place and if there’s anything needing to be worried about. - There’s been reports of giant whale-like creature to be roaming The Cosmo’s swallowing all existing-kind of matter with no sign of stopping in sight, is this “monster” an actual whale-creature like the myths describe or something more? - A black hole was reported spewing out balls of energy that explode into a supernova once exposed to our Universe, what in the hell is going on here? - A huge chunk of the Galaxy is reported to have hundreds of Nebulas all, seemingly, connected to each other, is this a huge coincidence of nearly a million stars going supernova at the same time or this evidence of greater beings, good or bad? - There’s an asteroid belt that keeps reconstructing itself it appears. After some time of it existing, the photos of it show evidence of some random barren planet appearing in one instance and then after some time a large asteroid belt appears, in the same exact place! The craziest theory is of one claim saying that, the planet is caught in some kind of time loop where its stuck between its time of destruction and its aftermath. What important event happened here to where the manipulation of time was necessary??